A Gift from the Gods
by Ari Eternal
Summary: Diya is the daughter of the great Milo Thatch and Kida, king and queen of Atlantis. Diya was granted a special gift from the gods in order to protect Atlantis. But when Diya is kidnapped, everything falls apart. Diya finds herself under the protection of Rex, a boy who stood up for her. Rex is dedicated to help Diya and get her back home but it may prove to be a little difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written similar to a play/movie script. Another heads-up: there is a certain part in the story that is a little graphic (violence), it is the only graphic thing in this story.**

* * *

Diya was swinging through the trees without a care in the world. She knew by now her mother, the queen, had sent people to search for her. Diya was tired of being cooped up in the castle; after all, she had been there for at least 1599 years by now. In about one month it will be her birthday and she will be old enough for an arranged marriage, which was something, Diya wanted to avoid. Diya used a vine to swing on to a high tree branch. She looked out into the entire city. It was so beautiful. She could only imagine what it looked like before the great cataclysm. As soon as she started enjoying the view, it had ended. One of the parole guards had spotted her on one of the air machine thingies.

Guard: -in Atlantean- come, princess. Your mother, the queen, is waiting.

Diya sighed and jumped on to the front of the air machine and the parole guard flew off to the palace. Diya went straight into the throne room where her mother and father were waiting.

Diya: -IA- Mahtim, you called for me?  
Kida: -IA- yes, a dozen times Diya! Where have you been?  
Diya: -IA- I just wanted some fresh air...  
Kida: -IA- did you forget that your father had an important meeting today with some officials?  
Diya: -IA- oh Mahtim, my deepest apologies. I did forget!  
Milo: -IA- Kida, dear, it's alright. She young let her be young.  
Kida: -IA- Milo, she has to learn. In one month's time, she will be arranged to whoever comes forth.  
Diya: -IA- I don't want that! Please Mahtim...and father, I want to marry someone I truly love. Like you did.  
Kida: -IA- but you are not me, Diya! You are you. And until you learn some responsibility, you will not leave this castle!  
Diya: -IA- but Mahtim―!  
Kida: -IA- no butts! Go to your room now!

Diya huffed and stormed off to her room. Milo went over to Kida, holding her in his arms.

Milo: -in English- don't you think you were a little harsh, Kida...she's just a child.  
Kida: -in English- that's the problem, Milo. She has to step it up. Diya has a great ancient power in her that could save us. She has to be ready for the worst.

* * *

Soon nightfall came and Diya was lying on her bed, pouting. It wasn't fair! Diya looked out her open window and saw a pretty purple flower. She looked at it and concentrated. Soon the flower uprooted itself and floated over to her.

Diya: -IA- I'm getting the hang of this. -smile-

Then there was a rustle in the bushes near her window. Diya got off of her bed and went over to the window to check it out. She looked down into the bushes but didn't see anything. She shrugged it off as nothing. But before she could turn around, someone grabbed her from behind and put some type of mask, which she wasn't familiar with, over her nose and mouth. She dropped the flower and tried to fight her attacker, making muffled screams, but her attacker was too strong.  
Diya started to get extremely woozy and sleepy, until she was out cold. Her attacker, a buff, dirty-blonde guy, picked her up bridal style and ventured out the window, stepping on the flower Diya had picked. He took her out of the palace and out of the city. There, awaiting the man, in the heart of the volcano, was a band of mean-looking men and women. The man carrying Diya put her in a clear container on the back of their trucks and locked it shut.

Man: -in English- get ready for the major pay guys.

The team cheered, getting in their trucks and driving off, away from the mythical city of Atlantis.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After the two flights from Iceland to America, the team made their way to the city of New York. By the time the kidnappers made it to an old, empty apartment housing, Diya had awakened from her long slumber. She didn't recognize where she was, although she figured it was America from the stories her father would tell her. Two men opened the locked container lid and pulled Diya out. Diya screamed into the night and tried to fight them to get away, but to no avail. They dragged her into the smelly, old and empty apartment housing and tied her to a large pole, supporting the building. Before they left her, one of them blindfolded her with his black scarf. Diya felt so helpless and scared. She wanted to know where she was and why. Would she ever see her Mahtim and father again? The thought of not seeing them brought her to tears, which started to drown the scarf. She stopped her sobbing when she could hear a shuffle of feet walk inside.

Man: I meet with Van Kleiss in the morning. I'll take her solo and come back with the goods.

Diya could hear the rest of them snicker and high-five each other. Who was Van Kleiss? Why did he want her? Diya felt the urge to cry again but held her tears for when she saw her mother again. Diya was determined to have that happen.

* * *

At the break of dawn, Diya woke up to the sound of her kidnappers moving around. They sounded like they were in a hurry. She felt smooth, cold hands wrap around her upper left arm. Suddenly she felt a prick, like a needle; go in and out of her arm. Diya waited 5 seconds before she was out cold again. The dirty-blonde haired guy untied the unconscious Diya, took the scarf off, and carefully put her a large, leather black suitcase bag. The guy nodded off to the rest of his crew and walked out to his car, putting the bag with Diya in the passenger seat. Then he drove off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex, Bobo, and Six were together fighting off EVOs that appeared out of nowhere. Although there were two familiar EVOs fighting Rex. They were from the Pack, Van Kleiss' goons.

Six: Rex, if Van Kleiss' goons are here, that means he's close by.  
Rex: that's all the motivation I need. -smirk-

Rex willed his nanomites to turn into a big hammer, in which he used to throw the Pack to kingdom come.  
Bobo: ill hold off the rest.

Six and Rex nodded as they headed down the street of what used to be Harlem. That's when they spotted Van Kleiss' flying whale transportation. Rex was about to charge at Van Kleiss, whom had seemed to be waiting on someone, but Six held up his arm, stopping him.

Rex: Six, what are you doing? Van Kleiss is right there!  
Six: not yet...look. He's meeting with someone.

Rex squinted to see and sure enough, a dirty-blonde haired guy came up to Van Kleiss with a large black bag.

Rex: who is that?  
Six: Tony Wilcox, arms dealer.  
Rex: arms dealer? What does Van Kleiss need with an arms dealer?  
Six: I don't know...yet. But whatever happens, we need to get that black bag before Van Kleiss leaves.  
Rex: gotcha

* * *

Tony: Van Kleiss...sorry it took me so long. You have what I want?  
Van Kleiss: of course. Do you have what I ordered?  
Tony lifted the bag up as high as he could.  
Tony: right here.

Tony put the bag on the ground. Van Kleiss kneeled down in front of the bag and opened it to find sleeping Diya.

Van Kleiss: what is this? I thought I said the treasures of Atlantis, not some random child.  
Tony: it isn't...come to find out, Atlantis is still full of people.  
Van Kleiss: that's impossible...  
Tony: I thought it was too, but I saw it with my own eyes and brought back proof. See this girl? That's the princess. I also found out that she's special...  
Van Kleiss: special how?  
Tony: things that only aliens can do...she has powers...  
Van Kleiss: nonsense. It just her nanomites.  
Tony: I thought so at first too. But check.

Van Kleiss sighed. He lifted his left mechanical hand. At the fingertips grew suction needles in which he used to rob people of their nanomites. He plunged the needles into Diya's abdomen. Diya moaned in pain but did not wake up.

Van Kleiss: what? She doesn't have any nanomites...  
Tony: exactly. So the things that she can do are the real deal. I saw her levitate things with her mind. I know you asked for Atlantean treasure, but...that's exactly what you have. So we still have a deal?  
Van Kleiss removed his needles from Diya and zipped the bag back up.  
Van Kleiss: -smirk- yes.  
Van Kleiss tossed Tony a medium-sized, blue sphere.  
Van Kleiss: that's enough controlled nanomites for an army. Use it wisely.  
Tony: -cocky grin- of course.

With that, Tony left. Van Kleiss picked up the black bag and started making his way back into the mouth of the whale, when Rex appeared.

Rex: did you really think I would let you leave without saying hi first, Van Kleiss?  
Van Kleiss: ah...Rex. Very nice to see you again, but unfortunately, there are other things I must attend to.  
Rex: what's in the bag, Van Kleiss?  
Van Kleiss: I'm afraid it doesn't concern you.  
Rex: well then it does now.

Rex's hands turned into large metal fists. Van Kleiss got ready for him, but Six appeared behind him and came at him with one of his swords. Van Kleiss dropped the bag and avoided Six's attack but was caught off guard. Rex used that moment to pound Van Kleiss into the ground. Six grabbed the bag and headed back to the aircraft. Van Kleiss got up and glared at Rex.

Van Kleiss: you are beginning to become a nuisance, Rex.  
Rex: good. Glad to know its working.

One of Van Kleiss' huge vines erupted from the ground under Van Kleiss' feet, lifting him in the air. The large flying whale opened its mouth and Van Kleiss went inside.

Van Kleiss: ill spare you this time, Rex. But don't expect me to be so merciful next time.

With that, the whale shut its mouth and entered through a portal, vanishing with Van Kleiss inside.

Rex: -to himself- don't worry, I'm counting on it.

* * *

**If you like this so far or have any suggestions, don't be afraid to write a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rex met up with Bobo and loaded onto the aircraft, flying off to base headquarters. When they got there, Rex and Bobo went to the room they shared, while Six took the bag to the lab.

Dr. Holiday: what do you have there, Six?  
Six: don't know. Something Van Kleiss ordered from Tony Wilcox.  
Dr. Holiday: what could Van Kleiss possibly want from Tony Wilcox?  
Six: I don't know. Let's find out.  
Six opened the bag and was utterly surprised.  
Six: Dr. Holiday, you should take a look at this.  
Dr. Holiday left her station and looked. She was just as surprised.  
Dr. Holiday: it's just a child! Why does Van Kleiss want a child?  
Six: the same reason why he wants Rex.  
Dr. Holiday: here let's get her on the table.

Six lifted the girl out of the bag and onto one of the examination tables. Dr. Holiday felt her pulse. She was alive. Dr. Holiday grabbed a handheld scanner and scanned the child's wrist.

Dr. Holiday: I can't believe this but...this child has no nanomites.  
Six: what? That's impossible. Every living thing has nanomites.  
Dr. Holiday: look at these markings on her...-gasp- it can't be...  
Six: what's wrong?  
Dr. Holiday: my grandfather would tell me stories...her markings...are Atlantean...  
Six: excuse me?  
Dr. Holiday: the city of Atlantis. It's said to be a myth, Just a fairytale. But about a thousand years ago, prior to the blast, a Milo Thatch went looking for Atlantis. But he never came back. This girl...must be from Atlantis! It would explain why she doesn't have nanomites and why Milo never came back.  
Six: whoa. Dr. Holiday, slow down. Let's not assume yet. First, let's wait until she wakes up. We can put her in the empty cell until she wakes up and then we can ask questions.

Dr. Holiday nodded as Six ordered some guards carry the girl off to one of the cells.

* * *

Diya's eyes fluttered open, looking up at a pure white ceiling. She blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn't a dream. She slowly sat up and faced a large glass, sliding door. She let her bare feet touch the cold floor and walked over to the door. She tried to open the door but it was sealed shut. Diya concentrated on the glass. Small cracks appeared on the glass, forming a circle the size of her body. Diya pushed on the glass and it fell to the ground. She carefully stepped around the broken glass, unaware of the silent alarm going off. She made her way down the hall quickly and quietly. She turned the corner and found the lab with dozens of guards and scientists. Suddenly she felt someone come behind her and grab her. Diya screamed and struggled to get free.

Diya: -IA- let me go!  
Six: I'm not going to hurt you!

Diya didn't believe him. She saw a long metal rod across the room. She held out her hand and concentrated on it. It floated in the air and flew into Diya's hand. Six was astonished and flabbergasted at what he just saw. Diya used the rod to jab Six in his stomach, causing him to let go of her. Guards with guns surrounded her and Diya held up the rod in a defensive position. Dr. Holiday rushed over with her hands in the air.

Dr. Holiday: whoa! Calm down, alright. We are not going to hurt you. I promise.  
Diya lowered the rod a little but didn't let go.  
Dr. Holiday: we just want to ask a couple of questions...  
Diya: -IA- I don't want to be asked questions, I want to go home! Take me home!  
Dr. Holiday: we don't...speak your dialect or have ever heard it spoken...  
Diya: -IA- sounds like a personal problem...  
Suddenly White appeared on the big screen, looking down on everyone.  
White: Dr. Holiday and Six, meet me in my office.  
Six: -to the guards- watch her.

The guards nodded stayed surrounding Diya, not giving her a way out. Six and Dr. Holiday walk out of the lab and into a separate room with a very large screen hanging on the wall. The screen turned into White's face.

White: who and what is that girl?  
Six: well...we don't know quite yet.  
Dr. Holiday: sir, I have reasons to believe that she from the lost city of Atlantis.  
White: Doc, explain to me why an EVO like her can do what she did?  
Dr. Holiday: but that's the thing...she doesn't have any nanomites in her system whatsoever.  
White: impossible!  
Six: I'm afraid so, sir.  
White: how?  
Dr. Holiday: well sir, I have a theory. Based on the symbols over her body and the fact that nanomites haven't infected her, I believe she's from the lost city of Atlantis.  
White: what makes you say this?  
Dr. Holiday: my grandfather would tell me stories about this ancient city. There is a reason why Atlantis was never found ...they secluded themselves from the world and somehow surviving the blast as a whole.  
White: hm...well what really intrigues me is what she was able to do without the help of nanomites...  
Dr. Holiday: maybe if we try to communicate with her―  
White: nonsense. I'm sending some researchers in to experiment on her.  
Dr. Holiday: sir, she's just a child!  
White: and when you run over this business, you can make that judgment call. But for now, you will just follow orders. Am I understood?  
Dr. Holiday: yes sir.  
Dr. Holiday and Six walk out and go back to the lab, where the guards still surrounded Diya. Diya still held the pole in her hand, ready for an attack.  
Diya: -IA- why am I here? What do you want?  
Six: that sounded like a question. She's probably wondering why she is here.

As soon as he said that, a horde of scientists and researchers came running in. One scientist fired a net gun at Diya, making her drop the pole. Diya tried her hardest to get out of the clingy net.

Diya: -IA- let me go! You said you wouldn't hurt me! Please!

Dr. Holiday turned her back in fear of crying in front of everyone. The scared look in Diya's eyes gave Dr. Holiday a pang of guilt. The head researcher, Mr. Banks, approached Six and Dr. Holiday. He was a wicked, sadistic man who apparently didn't like to shower.

Mr. Banks: we will begin the experiments. You guys are welcomed to watch. -evil grin-  
Dr. Holiday: you're a real sick bastard, Banks.  
Mr. Banks: -amused scoff- thanks, Dr. Holiday. -smirk-  
Dr. Holiday tried to come at him but Six stopped her, making Banks grin. The researchers dragged Diya to the next room over and Diya couldn't control her fear.


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY WITH SCHOOL RELATED THINGS. I GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL SOON. I WON'T TRULY BE FREE UNTIL AFTER GRADUATION. I APPRECIATE ALL OF FOLLOWS AND VIEWS. I JUST ASK THAT YOU PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. . THANK YOU


End file.
